


Feartober 2018

by Pentollsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Twistfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fear, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentollsin/pseuds/Pentollsin
Summary: One day, one phobiaHow they started, how they appear, how the characters deal with it, it can vary from chapter to chapter.Only one thing is sure: there is no fluffy ending for these





	1. Agoraphobia - Undertale Alphys

**Author's Note:**

> The fear of open or crowded places
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: UT!Alphys, Hurt/No Comfort

It wasn’t a big thing. She just had to buy food, that’s it. Just had to get out, go to the centre of Hotland, and…

Alphys shook her head as she stepped out the door, gripping her phone. It was fine. No, not fine. It was terrifying. But she could do it!

… She hoped.

She was thankful she didn’t forget to turn off the traps and puzzles before she left The Lab. She knew she wouldn’t be able to bear that stress of solving those as well. It still made her nervous when she went through one though, her steps getting faster, fearing that it would suddenly turn back on. Not that it would happen, she knew that, of course she did, but you couldn’t be cautious enough, right?

She was getting close. There were more and more monsters around her. It was only one-two at first, greeting her, because she was the new Royal Scientist, they would do that, as expected. Just some smiles, some waving. And then it was more. Looks followed her, she knew. She felt it on her back and she forced herself not to look but just walk faster.

Were those eyes criticizing her? Were the whispers about her? Were they getting closer just to judge her harder? She wasn’t sure. She didn’t want to be sure. She just felt the air getting thicker around her, felt the increasing pressure surrounding her, making her breathing faster and sweating. Her soul was being squeezed, her whole body was, too many monsters, too many watching, too many getting closer…

She didn’t know how she got in the lift, she just pressed the emergency button so the machine would stop between levels. Her body was shaking, she was dizzy, everything moving around and she just sat down, heavily leaning against the metal door. Her eyes prickled as the first teardrop fell down on her cheek. Almost throwing the glasses off of her face, she put her head in her hands, trying to slow her breathing.

She was still gripping her phone, wanting so badly to call someone, anyone, but at the same time not asking for anyone’s help because why bother them? Why make them see her like this?

No, as long as she was alone, she was the safest. No one had to see her like this. No eyes were on her. She was allowed to be weak.

Even if she hated that.


	2. Astraphobia - Swapfell Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of Lightnings/Thunder
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: UT!skelebros, UF!skelebros, US!skelebros, SF!skelebros, choking, Hurt/Comfort,

A flash.

A loud crack.

And then the lights went out.

“What the fuck?!”

“Language, Red!” Blue scolded him, as he checked the lamps in thee now darkened livingroom. Raindrops started hitting the roof hard, the clouds finally pouring down everything they had in them in the past three days.

“Comic, do you have a backup generator?” Stretch asked, searching for the cellar door.

“Yeah, but we need a flashlight down there if we want to light up the situation here.”

“BROTHER, NO!” Rus shouted, already in the kitchen to find some flashlights.

“I never assumed thunders would be this loud.” murmured Edge as he summoned a bone attack, the faint red glow emitting from it helping him see the room better.

“It cracked your bravery?” Comic asked and both Red and Stretch snorted. Edge turned to him and with one swift movement, hit the smaller skeleton’s head with the bone, who groaned and stroked the spot.

“I was merely surprised.”

“Awh, come on, you can admit you were shocked to the bone by it, just ask Razz!” Stretch glanced at said skeleton, waiting for a reaction, but it didn’t happen. Instead, Razz was looking around, eyes alert and posture stiff.

“Where is my brother?”

Another lightning went across the sky, a crash following it. But under the sound, there was another noise coming from upstairs; wood breaking.

Razz immediately started dashing up the stairs, the Underfell brothers close behind him. They stopped, once they saw the red glow coming out under Rus’s bedroom door. Razz opened it without hesitation and stepped into the chaos the room was in currently.

The parquet was embedded with bones, splintered wood pieces on the ground along with some books from the shelf that was half destroyed. The attacks stood around Slim who was curled up in the corner, furthest from the closed window, his right eye flaring in yellow and red colours, his body shaking.

Razz stepped closer, staying watchful but keeping his perceptible intent in check. A thunder echoed in the distance and new bones broke through the ground, almost impaling him before he dodged them, not letting them be pushed away. There was a yelp and loud buzz and when Razz looked back at Slim, he saw two Gaster Blasters materializing above his head as he was held down, his soul now turned blue. He turned around, eyes widening with anger as he watched that everyone was standing at the door now, only being stopped by the Red and Edge who blocked the way in front of them. In the middle of them was Stretch, his arm outstretched.

 “Let him go, you cretin!” He tried not to shout, that would just make the situation worse. He had to be careful and the other was just making it worse by every second. They shouldn’t even be here, they shouldn’t see this!

Stretch wanted to argue, along with most of the others who were watching Slim, not dropping his arm. Razz looked at Red and Edge and that one glance was all he had to do for them to act. Those two knew they couldn’t help with this, it wasn’t their place to interfere. Razz only saw Red grabbing Stretch, before Edge shut the door, probably staying there to guard it in the next coming moments.

Razz quickly turned back to his brother, whose soul wasn’t blue anymore, but the Blasters were still there, their now opened jaws angled towards the door. Five seconds, that’s all he had before they fired.

And he didn’t hesitate to take the more dangerous option to stop them.

He jumped over the bones, not caring about the KR starting to snip away his HP when he touched the attacks, landing in front of his brother and grasping his shoulder, readying himself. He didn’t have to wait long for a reaction. A moment later, a hand gripped his neck, lifting him up and pinning him to the wall next to him, the impact making him grit his teeth. He was face to face with sharp eyelights, the right one now rapidly flashing and changing between red and yellow. He heard a growl leave Slim’s mouth as the two Blasters were now pointing towards him, raw magic gathering in their jaws.

Razz’s breathing fastened just the slightest and he grabbed onto Slim’s arm, his left hand curling around his brother’s collar in a quick movement.

PROTECTION/SAFETY

“Papyrus.” He forced his voice to stay calm as he watched the staring eyelights go out for a moment.

PROTECTION/SAFETY

“Brother.” He continued to project into the collar and the air around them, even as he started feeling lightheaded. He ignored it, the eyelights in front of him stopping their flickering, expression changing into slow realisation.

PROTECTION/SAFETY

CARE

Razz fell to the ground, barely staying on his feet as Slim let him go and stepped back, fear written on his face, the Blasters and the bones disappearing. He was shaking, tears gathering in his eyesockets, the projecting feelings from Razz trying to ease his chaotic mind as another lightning flashed across the sky. He reached for Razz, dropping down on his knees, whispering sorry over and over, waiting for something horrible to happen. It never came, instead a hand rested on his skull, the projecting getting stronger as Razz sighed, slowly lowering down to the ground with him, pulling him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	3. Claustrophobia - Underfell Grillby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of Small Places
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: mentions of killing/death, dying, Hurt/Comfort

Too dark.

Too little.

No way to get out.

Just breathe, Grillby reminded himself, shakily obeying to his own order. His fire weakly crackled, trying to save the little energy he had.

He gave up hitting the metal walls long time ago, after his tears and anger ebbed and only fear stayed in him. He tried melting it, crack it but nothing worked. The mages made these boxes to be strong against magic, just like the weapons of the soldiers-

Grillby started rocking back and forth, hugging his knees tighter. The images of warriors breaking into their home and dusting his parents flashed before his eyes and silently sobbed as the memories repeated themselves again and again. They just wanted to protect him… Why did they have to die? Why couldn’t they be here?! It wasn’t fair! IT WASN’T FAIR!

He screamed with all the voice he had left, his cry coming out broken, mournful. None of them wanted this, none of them deserved this! They didn’t want a war, they didn’t do anything wrong!

Stabbing pain hit his soul and he gasped, ending in a whimper as he leant against the corner. His fire dimmed and he looked down at his hands. He wasn’t even red now, his flames seeming colder than they ever were and dread took his mind again. His parents told him about this, the more blue their fire is, the closer they are from Falling Down. Was he going to die? He was already purple… He didn’t want to die! He just wanted to go home! He just wanted to see his dad and mom again!

He didn’t know how long he cried, his soul getting heavier and the pain in it increasing. The walls seemed to get closer every time he looked around and his breathing fastened. He erratically started kicking out, trying to stop it because he couldn’t stay here anymore, it was too much, he needed to get out, he can’t take it, he can’t see, he can’t breathe, he can’t-

Light.

He went towards it, crawling until he got out and fall to the ground, fresh air hitting him as he gasped. He looked up as a shadow loomed over him, his eyes hurting and everything seeming blurry.

“Breathe, kid. Don’t worry, you are safe now.”

He felt something gently grabbing his shoulder and Grillby panicked, trying to back away from whoever this person was, warming his fire around his body.

“Hey, that stings you know? Just look at me kid, this silly turtle just wants to help you.”

As everything cleared, he finally saw the person standing in front of him. It was a monster, a turtle, dressed in an armour, a huge hammer placed next to him. Grillby looked back at the boy and saw that it was cracked opne, like an egg.

“I… I… you…”

“You can say whatever you want later, kid. Now, I believe you need one of these.”

He handed him and Grillby took it, inspecting it. It was a piece of charcoal. Before he could say anything, he was lifted up, one hand hugging him to the turtle’s chest and he quickly turned the heat of his flames. He just now noticed the blood and dust stuck on the other’s armour, and as he glanced around, he saw human bodies lying on the ground. He looked back up at monster, who smiled down at him encouragingly, his eyes serious and his posture alert, even as his tone was light.

“Charcoal isn’t the weirdest thing I have with me for emergencies, trust me, wha ha ha! Now, let’s get you somewhere safe. Just keep your face hidden and grip onto me tighter.” The turtle picked up the hammer with his other hand and Grillby did what he was told, absorbing the magical food and burying his face in the other’s chest. But even that couldn’t drown out the voices of the fights nearby as they started moving in this growing chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	4. Thanatophobia - Undertale Flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fear of Death
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: mentions of killing

Sharp bones flung towards the other side of the hall, barely missing their target and ending in the stone walls. A knife swung, hitting the empty air and quick steps were heard as a laserbeam hit the spot the body was moments before. Angry shouts and a calm voice echoed, the golden lights glinting off of everything they touched, shadows moving.

This was more than a fight, more than another confrontation. It was a dance. A waltz where one wrong step could draw blood or dust and your only other partner you could choose was death itself. Even if it was a dance filled with awe, there was only one person who watched all this unfold.

Flowey's eyes followed the human, hiding behind a pillar with each reset that happened. He never in his life would have expected that he will root for that smiley trashbag, but here he was, actual relief flooding him every time Sans killed the human. But he knew this wouldn't last forever.

That human... He was sure they were Chara. He wanted them to be. He thought now they could have fun together! He could show them so many ways to manipulate or kill these pathetic monsters, show them every possible outcomes or find new ones even! It has been so long since he felt as excited as back in ~~his dad's~~ the king's house, just two hours ago.

But then everything changed and it got... disturbing. He knew that creepy smile Chara showed him so well, but he never felt ill intent behind it, they always just joked. But it kept going and he sensed it, sensed the danger he was in at that moment, those hateful emotions and he...

He was scared.

It was such a foreign feeling for him and it hit him all at once. Before they came back, he never experienced it, never truly at least. No matter what he did, he knew in reality nothing was changing, he would be fine no matter what. But he didn't have the reset button now. There was no way of coming back anymore, it could end right here and he didn't want it to. He could always pop back to life in the past and there wasn't any wrong with that, so why did it have to change? Why!? He didn't it to end! He didn't want to be scared of his own sibling killing him! He didn't want to die! _He didn't want to die!!!_

It took him a while to realise he was silently crying, tears starting to fall to the golden marble floor under him. All the while still watching the fight in front of him, seeing the human he thought he knew so well, finally tiring out the skeleton enough to have the higher ground. And in that moment, be felt like he was a child from long before and did the only thing he remembered; fleeing to warn and seek the one adult who he was closest to for help, disappearing under the tiles.


	5. Monophobia - Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of Being Alone
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: Ink, Error, force-drinking

“You know, I always wondered…” Error stood next to Ink, looking at the colour filled vials on the other’s strap. “What can an irritating thing like you be afraid of?”

Ink shrugged, the blue strings limiting his movements. “I don’t know. I mean, your place creeps me out but that’s because it has nothing in it. Seriously, don’t you want something more colourful here? Oooh, I know, I could make you some furniture! A yellow couch could go over there with a red table! What’s your opinion about green chairs? And maybe a purple-“

Error scoffed, his annoyance coming back. He really hated that Inky here could get into the Anti-Void anytime he pleased or when he was “bored” and decided to bother him. He couldn’t even count how many times he had to throw this idiot out or try to murder him, to no avail of course, because he always somehow managed to escape, meanwhile Ink taking this rarely seriously, thinking more like all of it was fun, a good joke. He was so done with this and just wanted him to get the hell out forever. That’s why he was trying out other routes. So now, instead of slinging Ink out like he normally would, he hung him up, that brush of his a fair distance away hanging too.

He inspected the vials again. It was fairly easy to find the right one, given that Ink often corrected him, whenever he made a snarky comment about them or about the fact he didn’t have a soul. He honestly hated that he remembered all of that. He used his strings to pick up the ampule, opening it and looking back up at Ink.

“-be I can make you a blue-red-yellow scarf so it can fi-UMPH!” Ink chocked on the colour that was quickly dumped into his mouth, the strings closing it, forcing him to swallow.

The two skeletons locked eyes, anticipation glinting in Error’s sockets as the moments passed, waiting for something to change.

And he waited

And waited

And wa-

“AGH, why is nothing happening?!” Error shouted, pushing the other away as his whole body started glitching out even more than usual.

“Maybe it expired?” suggested Ink, the strings letting go of his mouth and loosening around his body.

“HoW CAn PaiNT eXpIRe?!”

Error’s eyesockets glitched out inside, turning into pitch black for a moment before he took a deep breath, hissing it out as he turned around, opening a crack in the Void to a random universe. “Maybe it has to be triggered. Great. Fantastic. If I have to go to Nightmare, that wannabe disturbing squid, I swear-“

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Shut up, not like you care!”

“No, Error! Don’t leave me here!” Ink shouted after him, his voice sounding… desperate?

Error stilled, halfway through the opening, and he turned around, observing the other. He looked him up and down, before a maniacal smile slowly stretched out on his face. He started chuckling, walking back to the other.

“Really? Out of everything, this is what you are scared of?” he was laughing now, the ERROR signs around his body flashing faster around his body. Ink just hung there, trying to calm down as the paint created and heightened the emotions in him.

“You know, it always pisses me off when you try to tell me we are not so different, but this… This is just hilarious! The multiverse likes irony, don’t you think?” Error tightened the strings around the other, making sure the brush was even further away from him than before. He then went back to the crack, mockingly waving back at Ink as a smirk replaced his smile.

“Hope you will like what I had to experience!”

“No! Error, plea-“

He closed the crack before the other could finish the sentence, satisfaction surging through his body as he started walking in this universe, the smirk still plastered on his face.


	6. Atychiphobia - Swapfell Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of Failure
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings: SF!Sans, SF!Papyrus, implied killing, Hurt/Comfort

Papyrus knew something was wrong as soon as Sans stepped into the house. He sat up on the couch, studying this brother whose posture was still stiff when he closed the door, starting to take off his boots. It wasn’t hard to see the fresh dust on his armour, nor the fact that he was heavily leaning on his right side.

“M’lord…” Papyrus said. standing up and walking towards the other. Sans stilled, turning to him. His red eyelights seemed brighter and alert, piercing through him.

“Stay there.”

He stopped, even if he didn’t want to, but he knew that tone.

“You are hurt.”

It’s like a switch had been flipped as soon as Papyrus said those three words out. Sans’s stance slumped, his head slightly bowed down as he observed his left side. Moments passed before he looked back up, a hollow chuckle leaving his mouth that sent shivers down on the taller’s spine. Sans’s leant against the wall, his voice not louder than a whisper, but still sharp.

“Yes, I am. How pathetic…”

“Sans…” Papyrus stepped in front of him, lifting up his arm but the other grabbed it before he could touch him. His grip was tight, both from the higher LV and his chaotic thoughts. He focused on him, red eyelights locked on the other. It took him another minute to speak again, his sockets stinging and his soul painfully buzzing.

“How can I save you, when I can barely protect myself…” His clutch on the other arm tightened almost painfully. “How am I supposed to defend us? I am not capable of this! I am just a dog under the queen and you will die, we will die because I am not strong enough, I can’t be! then how?! HOW?!”

SMACK!

It took him some seconds to realise what just happened as he looked at Papyrus’s still outstretched hand and felt the stinging pain on his entire right cheek. His eyes widened, surprise taking over him for a moment and that’s all the other needed. Papyrus pulled Sans to him, embracing him as he took a CHECK.

LV 9

HP 25/326

  * Close to losing Hope



He sensed the ill intent rising in the other as the new EXP was still surging through him and Papyrus said the only thing he knew mattered the most in the moment.

“And even still, I believe in you.”

He took the other’s hand, resting it on his collar and Sans stilled. The air was thick with tension, none of them moving as time seemed to slow down around them, waiting anything to happen.

“You are a fucking idiot.” Sans murmured, finally cutting through the silence, his thumb tracing over the rough material, his face seeming drained, tired.

“I never denied that M’Lord and look at me, I’m still alive, even after you joining to the Royal Guard.”

His voice was a tad mischievous, testing the boundaries. No answer came, just Sans stroking the collar one last time before he pushed his brother away softly, the lunacy dying out of his eyelights as he headed towards the couch, loosening his straps that held his armour together on his body. Papyrus’s posture relaxed, slight relief washing over him, turning around to get the medical kit from the bathroom.

Nothing was further from wrong still, he knew that. But hey, when did anything was in their life? Another fucked up day really shouldn’t be surprising anymore, just the fact that they were still living in it by the end of the day.


	7. Aphenphosmphobia - Underfell Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of Intimacy/Touch
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings: UF!Skelebros, US!Skelebros, mentions of death, Hurt/Comfort

People often didn’t understand how long it took for someone to get out of a mindset they had been living with for years. They just assumed that it will be like pushing a button for different settings. Easy, to plainly put it. Because really, how hard could it be, especially if you are in a way safer and more different environment now?

Edge heavily disliked these kind of people. Not hated, that would mean he wanted them dead in his universe, and he rarely wanted that in reality. But he had patience against his own anger towards them, if not against his annoyance. Still, he could bare the looks and the occasional questions thrown at him, as well as the surprised or irritated reactions. ~~(He was used to hiding his emotions. Showing them oftentimes meant the end of a monster back then.)~~. And at least the ones who were close to him tried to understand it, if not already knowing why he always went behind the others or why he still observed his surrounding whenever he rounded a corner or got out of a vehicle. Especially His and his brother’s counterparts were the ones who spared them from the looks and just let them do it, slowly easing them into this new life.

But they still made “mistakes” sometimes, even if it was unintentional.

Today, Blue and Stretch decided to invite Red and him to their universe for a movie night, and at the moment, he was sitting on the couch in the livingroom. Blue didn’t let him help washing the dishes after dinner, saying he was a guest, so he was basically shooed out of the kitchen while Red stayed there, probably to entertain the other, which meant trying to fluster Blue with his dirtiest jokes. Stretch on the other hand was sitting next to him, having already set up the DVD player, and still discussing what they should watch.

“You don’t know what fun is.” Stretch said, still holding one of the disks.

“Accept my condolences for not wanting to sit through one of your “comedy gold” pieces as you call it.”

“It’s a real rib-tickler tho.”

Edge just raised his brow bone, like what the other backed him up on his choice. Stretch shrugged, putting the disc down onto the table.

“Well, suit yourself then.”

It was just an unexpected touch. An innocent pat on the shoulder he didn’t see coming. In the next moment, his body went rigid, his hand grabbing and yanking the other’s arm backwards, twisting it, and Stretch yelped, both from pain and surprise. Edge felt his phalanges getting warmer, magic gathering around them, his eyelights flaring up as they pierced through the enemy-

He caught his own thoughts and his sockets widened, realising the situation. He let go of the other just as Blue appeared from the kitchen, Red already having taken a shortcut as soon as he heard the shout.

“Edge, what are y-“

“I-I’m sorry…” Stretch’s words silenced Blue, who now looked between the two tall skeletons. Edge sighed, a stinging feeling settling in his soul as his body slowly relaxed. He saw his brother inspecting both of them suspiciously and he answered his unasked question.

“Just do not do that again without my notice of your action.” Stretch nodded as Red rolled his eyelights, walking in front of the couch.

“Jeez, Boss, ya can’t let up a bit, can ya?” He sat between the two skeletons, Edge just faintly nodding towards him as he understood the underlying question of that comment. He heard the sound of a CHECK being made and he had to hold back a wince, turning back to Stretch. The other moved to the very end of the couch, letting Blue look over him. As their eyes met, he still saw the hint of shock and fear that was now trying to hide behind Stretch’s eyes, covering it with a fake smile and he glanced away.

Sometimes he was impatient towards his on mindset as well.

 


	8. Tryphanophobia - Underswap Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of Needles
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings: US!Sans, US!Stretch, implied Rottenberry, mentions of a crash accident, injuries, usage of sedative

The first thing that hit him was the smell. Medical fertilizer and detergent. The combination of the scents gradually filled his nasal hole, the unpleasantness of it being too much for him and his face twitched. Then he heard the sounds. Loud buzzing around him, like it was coming from some kind of machine. He became aware of every sensation, as they got more intense, the more awake he was.

Blue slowly opened his eyes, blinding white light hitting him and he blinked a few times, his vision focusing. He tried to sit up but pain hit his ribcage at his movements and he groaned.

"...Bro?"

He turned his face to right, seeing Stretch next to him. His brother seemed shocked, before a relieved expression replaced it, immediately leaning closer and softly placing his hand on the other's cheek.

"Thank stars you're awake... I thought... How are you feeling?" Tears gathered in his sockets as he whispered.

Blue looked at him in confusion, than glanced around, finally taking in his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, tucked under a thin layer of blanket on a bed, in a half sitting position. A medical soul inspector was at his left, three empty chairs at his right and Stretch himself who was now standing. The stinging pain continued to stay around his ribs and he felt bandages around some of them and his legs as well.

All at once, memories hit him. They flooded his mind and he immediately understood why he was here. He looked back at Stretch with worry, his breath fastening as his Soul started to get consumed by fear.

"Where is Razz? Is he okay? I didn't-"

Hey, hey, Sans, calm down." Stretch didn't even try to call his brother by his nickname the others gave him as he stopped him from moving. "Razz is okay. The crash broke his fibula and bruised some of his bones when he hit the ground, but he's already healed up a good amount. He was here not long ago to check up on you." There was a little sad smile on his face as he said that. "You though... The... The doctors said that when the car hit you both, your motorbike flew with you and fell on you... The bike broke half of your ribs... I just... Toriel's sake, you don't know how worried I was!"

Stretch hugged his brother leaning all the way down and paying attention not to hurt Blue. The shorter skeleton tried to lift his arm to embrace him as well, even if the action was slightly painful, but something tugged at it, stopping him. He glanced down and saw a tube going inbetween his bones, sticked down and its metallic end reaching his mana-flow line. He had one in both arms and one in his soul, a greyish white fluid with blue glow around it.

His eyelights disappeared, staring at the tubes, not realizing his brother started talking again. He only heard one voice.

_"Experiment number 27. S-1 is still lower in magical capacity than P-1. The substance extracted from the new fallen human's Soul is subdued and ready to be tested. If my calculations are right, the injection will heighten the mana flow in S-1."_

The room became darker, the bed feeling cold and uncomfortable. His bones were itching, they always did around the drilled-in holes when a tube was in them.

_"The reactions during the injection are believed to be the same as before: the monster Soul will attempt to deny the fluid at first before accepting it, resulting in Soul spasms and ache."_

No... No, no, no, he did everything the doctor asked him to! He was good, he obeyed, the doctor said if he obeyed He wouldn't do this anymore! He didn't want that pain again, he didn't want his Soul to burn!

Something loomed over him and he looked up. Emotionless eyes glared at him on a cracked skull. He wanted to craw backwards but he only hit the wall behind him with his head, his body shaking, bones paling as mumbled noises surrounded him. He felt himself get warmer and he panicked, grabbing the tubes around his arms and plugging them out of him. He had to get them out before the pain came because it was going to come, he knew it was and he couldn't bare that, not again, not anymore!

Something began to beep next to him but he didn't care, turning towards his chest where the last needle was still inserted into his soul and he went to grasp it when two hand latched onto his. Bone scraped against bone, palms with a hole in each one and the skull was still there in front of him, floating. He was writhing, hoping to free himself, screaming "no" over and over again, his own body fighting against him as his injuries made him gasp and tear up, bones burning.

"Nurse! Prepare the sedative!"

More hands held him down, floating hands and now he was laying on the bed, pinned down. The world was blurred around him and thick with magic, getting stronger and it was harder to breath with every second. Something tugged at him and emptiness filled him.

And then, suddenly, every motion seemed harder to do. His body was numb, floating in nothing. His vision cleared for a moment, his mind clouded and he looked at his right. The cracked skull shifted into his brother's face, who had Blue's Soul in his hand, a doctor standing next to him, holding up the tube and injecting something into it that slowly flew into the culmination of his being.

A second later, the world turned black.


	9. Autophobia - Twistfell Atypical Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of Abandonment
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: TF!Papyrus, UF!Papyrus, Atypical AU, possessive thoughts
> 
> Twistfell and Atypical is by Lady_Kit

Everything felt cold and empty. The mansion, the bed, his own Soul.

Twist hugged the pillow closer, smelling it. The scent of the other calmed him but also strengthened his sadness and his dark thoughts. Everything was the same: the bed neatly made, the chair placed next to the desk, curtains drawn over the windows to not let any light in, casting the room in darkness, clothes folded and in the wardrobe. Everything was in its place. Except an attire that was missing along with a little bag of gold that has been sitting on the nightstand since he had a new guest here.

He always put in the room that was occupied as a sign to show that the newcomer could always go away on their free will. And they always did. And it always hurt, no matter what he did, or how it happened.

He really thought this will be different. Even if he forced him to stay in the beginning because of his condition, Edge seemed like he would be here now. He really hoped he would. The vampire seemed to appreciate staying after time, even if he still wasn’t relaxed around him, but in the past days it wasn’t implied that he wanted to leave. And Edge certainly wasn’t like someone to just disappear without saying anything… Right? So why?

_It was his fault._

He wanted to help the other. Edge was torturing himself, he didn’t try to supply what his body needed and Twist knew his thoughts about that, why he wasn’t doing it. He saw the disgusted look on the other’s face moments after he let the vampire feed from his Soul for the first few times. But he couldn’t just let him die! He found him, he took care of him and he didn’t want to let go because he was his, _his_ …

Twist put his hands where his ears would be and shook his head. No. NO. **NO**. He can’t think like this, he wasn’t like this anymore, he can’t let himself be! Noone was his, noone was a shiny piece of object he could keep, noone was his possession, he had to let them go if they wanted to go! He couldn’t do this, **_he wasn’t a hoarder!_**

His body was shaking, his horns and tail expanding and faint smoke coming out of his nosehole. Time froze for him, stopped in a second where his Soul painfully buzzed and he still laid on the bed of another person who left him here and he could accept the situation.

I don’t want to be alone.

The minutes past, when suddenly, there was a noise he picked up amongst his own bones rattling: the opening of a door. Twist stilled, listening, and that’s when the scent hit him. A moment later, he was running down the hallways, his tail hitting the ground, his wings appearing. When he reached the entry door, he halted. It was still open, and next to it stood Edge, putting a filled basket on the nearby counter, glancing up at the dragon with concern written across his face along with awareness as he noticed what state the other was in.

“Twist? Did something ha-“He finished his question with a yelp as Twist scooped him up and felt his feet leave the ground as the other lifted him up.

“Yer ‘ere.” He buried his face in Edge’s chest, the horns uncomfortably close to the vampire’s face. “I thought…”

He didn’t finish, just gulped, trying not to project any emotion that would indicate his thoughts that still whispered “ _mine_ ” in his head. There was a moment of silence before a sigh was heard. “My apologies for not telling you my short leave, you were sleeping and I thought I would do something to show you my gratitude towards your…help. I went to the night market so I could have enough ingredients to cook here, and used the money you gave me for my leave in the future, to pay the sellers.” Edge’s voice was softer than usual, another emotion showing in his voice that Twist couldn’t quite name. He looked up at the other, already opening his mouth to speak against the vampire having to do anything in exchange for staying here, when Edge lifted up his hand. “No objection. Now, can you put me down already, you overgrown lizard?”

Twist had to force himself to lower the other, letting him go. Edge took the basket, heading for the kitchen and he just followed, listening to the other as he started talking and chastise him about the state the room was in. All the while in Twist’s mind, six words of the vampire’s kept repeating.

_For my leave in the future._

There will be a time when Edge steps out and never comes back. And he has to brace himself for it, even if he knows, he won’t be able to.


	10. Hemophobia - Underswap Chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of Blood
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings: US!CHara, US!Alphys, US!Undyne, Monsters got out of the Surface, Hurt/Comfort

“Grind that cheese like it’s the FACE of your ENEMY!”

Chara put a little more force into it as he dodged the flying meat pieces coming from Alphys’s side. They looked at her, a brow raised but a smile playing on their lips.

“You are doing it again.”

She glanced around, here arms slowing the chopping movements as she noticed the meat pieces scattered on the counter and one-two on the floor already. She blushed, averting her eye. “R-right, sorry.” Then the bashfulness was gone and she sighed annoyingly. “It’s just so slow! Where is the passion like in the animes?! Why can’t it be like that instead of this boring thing?!”

“Because anime is not real.” answered Undyne who just stepped into the kitchen, catching the end of the conversation. He stroked back a mop of hair from her face that always escaped from her bun somehow. “One of the worst things I had to accept.”

“I’m glad. I don’t need a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 to happen in real life…” Alphys’s face scrunched up as he grabbed the tomatoes, summoning an axe and starting to cut them. Chara just smiled, a bit jealous at the magical weapon as they pulled out a single knife from its holder and a loaf of salad.

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t like it if giant fighting robots or swords existed! Fuhuhu, I still want to make that scythe!” she frowned. “Although… I won’t… have the license… for a while…” Undyne’s voice quieted until she mumbled incomprehensibly under her nose.

“Awh, come on, those nerds will let you do that in no time!” Alphys replied, a tad irritation in her voice at the slow process she was meant to cut the tomatoes. The seconds passed, the air getting tenser around her as she scowled over and over before she suddenly shouted, hitting the fruits full force with her axe.

Tomato splashed everywhere, covering the counter, the two monsters and the child, along with the floor under them. Undyne looked at her girlfriend, pulling her own glasses off that were covered in the sauce and saw that the other had a sheepish grin on her face. There was a moment of silence before they both started laughing.

“Alphys…Hahaha…The kitchen!”

“Hey, at l-least nothing is on f-fire!” She responded, slight guilt eating her but ignoring it. “Kid, are you al-“ as Alphys turned towards Chara, she stilled.

The human had red all over their hands and chest, facing her with the knife pointing at her direction. They were shaking, eyes more vibrant as they tried to get the sauce off of their arms frantically, glancing back and forth as they mumbled “no” loudly over and over.

Alphys took a step towards them and their gaze found her axe, covered in red. They swung the knife once around them, skin paling before they dropped to their knees, letting go of the utensil. An audible gulp was heard and the lizard monster was sure that it wasn’t just spit they forced back down into their stomach. Undyne rushed next to them as soon as the knife was out of their hands and she looked back at Alphys.

“They… They are having a panic attack! Quick, call Mister Asgore!” She began talking to Chara who was hunched forward, grabbing their shoulders tightly to ground them, a glint of Determination in her eyes.

Alphys watched as she took out her phone, the many charms dangling loudly as she called the former King of Monsters.


	11. Gamophobia - Underswap Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of Commitment
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: US!Papyrus, UF!Sans, Post-Pacifist, implied suicide, Hurt/No Comfort
> 
>  
> 
> (little rant here bc holy shit, more than 1000 Hits and 51 Kudos, thank you guys so much <3 I'm really happy you are enjoying my work and I can't be grateful enough!)

Another butt ended on the roof as he automatically pulled out another cigarette from his newly bought pack, lighting it and immediately inhaling the smoke.

If Stretch wanted to be an irritating poetic like his life sometimes ordered him to be, he would compare himself with that leftover piece, that was still rolling down the tiles, getting closer to the edge but always stopping just before it fell, joining to the pile of others under his bedroom window eventually. But he wasn’t in the mood for that, Toriel knows why the fuck he ever would be in general. It wasn’t his fault his mind took a U-turn every time it pleased just to crash into a tree on the road of “messed up thoughts”.

…Nope, he was in the mood for this bullshit after all.

Stretch glanced at the cigarette as he exhaled. He promised his brother he would reduce his smoking habit. Heh… Not like promises worth much anymore. If he couldn’t keep his all those timelines ago and through, what was the guarantee of anyone being able to keep one? And when the kid eventually breaks theirs then it won’t mean anything if he smokes even more than normal in this timeline, will it? He just had to sit and play the waiting game, like he always did nowadays, because the end was always the same, a few words won’t change that, he had given up holding onto that hope.

Two knocks on his door was heard all of the sudden. It wasn’t Blue, that was for sure, he would ask him if he was okay after a rapid assault on the door with his knuckles.

He didn’t need to answer or ask anything. He had a suspicion as to who it was and what to expect, what was coming with that person. There was a beat of silence before the other talked.

“Since when are ya buyin’ that shitty brand?”

Stretch snorted, not moving from the window. Of course Red would know every type of brand by the smell of the smoke. He watched a portion of ash fall towards the floor before he answered, raising his voice a bit, so the other could hear him.

“It’s cheaper. Despite, it still does what I need it for.”

“Ya mean makin’ yer clothes smell like vomit?”

“You’re one to talk.” Stretch snapped back and a chuckle was the only response to that.

Blue must have asked him to come here and talk to him. To “help”. He had been staying away even from his own brother in the past four days, rarely leaving his room. Guilt surged through in his Soul but it was quickly numbed. It was unnecessary to hold onto deep feelings that were going to be erased sooner or later anyways.

“So, what’s yer end goal here?”

The door was still closed, slightly muffling Red’s voice but he could still hear the serious tone under his nonchalant one. Stretch sighed, throwing the finished cigarette out the window and stepping away from it to get one of his honey bottles. He was never one for deep conversations, shit-talking was more of his forte. But telling the other skeleton to fuck off wouldn’t work, nor teleporting away in this situation. So, he just stayed silent.

“Ya know, it’s rude not ta say anythin’ ta a question, ‘specially if ya have an answer.” A thud was heard. The edgy asshole probably leant against the door. Way to make it feel like he is not trapped, thought Stretch. “I mean, I get it, nihilism is an easy pain in the ass for ya, but not fer me, even if I chose that shit in the past too, fuck, still do it fer a day long. But yer gettin’ close to the end of my tolerance. I’m in no mood gettin’ YER shit together, nor does anyone else ta be plainly honest. I just had the bad luck of the pipsqueak findin’ me first and not Comic or Slim. Trust me, my bro would’ve thrown my ass outta our house if I’d done the same ya doin’ now. Blue’s too patient for his own good.”

Stretch grit his teeth, restraining himself to retort, then took a big sip from the bottle. Red will never be a good enough liar to convince him he didn’t care, but the grumble in his voice spoke volumes about his irritation and anger towards him. Stretch was close to open the door, just to watch the other fall to the ground but that would be taken as an invitation into his room and allowing ~~(accepting)~~ to talk one on one. It was harder to deny the truth and not acknowledging the situation fully, if they said it in your face after all.

“But ya don’ really play fair also. “Red continued, using a darker tone. “Ya really had us fooled fer a while that ya wouldn’ go back to this bullshit after yer kid made that promise. And look at yaself now.”

His eyes stung and his hands started to shake. He stepped closer to the door but stopped himself from taking another, tightly holding the now empty honey bottle. Red had no right blaming him… His kid, Frisk never did a RESET after they first broke the barrier. They never took away his hope, they never did a genocide run! Red never had to live the same day, week, month over and over and over knowing it will just go back no matter what, again and again and-

Tears gathered in his eyesockets and Stretch angrily wiped them away with a deep breath. Red never had to just…accept the things never will change in the end.

“Not like I can judge, I still believe yer all dumbasses fer not bein’ cautious in the slightest. But buddy, yer takin’ on a whole new level, ‘cause there is one thing acceptin’ somethin’ that’s real and still believin’ in somethin’ that will never happen.” Red chuckled, the sound coming out hollow as he pushed himself away from the door. “It’ll really be ironic if at the end ya’ll make Chara break their promise, ‘cause I’m more than sure they’d RESET if ya happened ta Fall Down by all this…”

Stretch stilled, the sound of a sharp intake of breath leaving his mouth before he put one of his hands over it. The bottle fell onto the floor with a small thud, stifled by his own bones rattling as memories filled his mind, surrounding him, _choking_ him.

No, there is no way Red knows about it! The kid said they won’t tell anyone! That wasn’t his fault, he didn’t want his brother to see, he didn’t want all that happened after! He didn’t want to remember! He did it because he knew things will go back to the beginning anyways and he was getting too attached and he didn’t want to hurt, he didn’t want it again, he wanted to **_win_**! He just wanted it to be over before it got too painful, before his emotions went too deep!

Red was saying something but he didn’t hear him, just the popping noise that shortly followed, as the other teleported away, too late for Stretch to stop him, ask him, plead him to tell what he meant, leaving him here with his own rapidly growing fear because _what if he knew…_

Falling on his knees, the first sobs shook his body as the initial shock wore off, tears freely falling from his eyesockets now.

But why worry right? These just created illusions about his world ever having an existent engagement. He shouldn’t worry, it’s unnecessary, everything will just go back to the same cycle anyways…

Right?

Right?!


	12. Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia - Undertale Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of Long Words (yes it is a real phobia and I did see the irony about the name)
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warning for this chapter: none
> 
> (small chapter bc I honestly couldn't write more to this phobia. Sorry for that.)

It’s not like Papyrus didn’t enjoy going to school: he was learning about so many interesting things. their past, the making of puzzles, how their magic worked and what was a monster made out of! Even if he didn’t get many friends, he liked being around other kids and the teachers were nice too! So all in all, yes, he enjoyed school. He just disliked the ‘complicated’ words.

Why did they need those anyways? Those were unnecessary things! Why does he need to learn and use ‘extraordinary’ and ‘unprecedented’ when he can just simply say unique? Why use ‘indescribable’ when ‘beyond words’ was so much easier? And it sounded nicer too, especially when one was talking about feelings! Why was the lesson called the ‘metamorphosis of puzzles’? It honestly was dumb, just say “the shift of puzzles’ or ‘change’ if nothing else.

He didn’t really know why he was disturbed by these formal, long words. He especially didn’t like the ones with ‘x’ in them or the ones related to science. There was always a little static-like sound in his head when he used one of those, along with that negative feeling. It just… made him wary…

That is why he was grateful his brother didn’t use them. Although he was lazy even when it came to grammar, Papyrus never had to be ready and wait for these feelings around Sans and even if sometimes one-two slipped out around him, mostly when talking to other monsters, the static sound wasn’t nearly as strong. And his brother also never judged him for not using these words! He was already mocked in school by some of the kids and he knew what they started to think of him. They believed he was dumb, or, as one of the teachers put it, ‘a little behind compared to others’.

It wasn’t his fault he felt this was. It’s not like he could do anything more than endure hearing these words in school, getting that twist feeling in his non-existent gut and shudder by them. He tried, and that’s what mattered…No?


	13. Triskaidekaphobia - Swapfell Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of the Number 13
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: SF!Sans, SF!Papyrus, restraining, mentions of killing, mentions of medical experimentation

_He tried to dug his feet onto the slick floor as he shook his head and tugging at the magical hands that grabbed his arms._

_“No! No, I was good, I didn’t do anything! Please! I don’t want to go back there!” his voice was high-pitched, hysterical as he begged._

_“Let him go!” There was a crackle in the air before a yelp sounded, then something hitting the floor. The doctor, who was in front of him stopped, slowly turning around and the magical hands forcing the little skeleton to do the same. He came face to face with a slightly taller skeleton who was in his knees, shaking, the metal collar around his neck buzzing loudly._

_“Brother! No, please, st-“ another hand materialized, gripping his jaw tightly and forcefully shutting it. He whimpered, but kept writhing in hopes of getting free and doing something, anything. The doctor simply glanced at the other, expression closed and cold._

_“You really want to expand my disappointment towards you even further, P-1?”_

_“Please don’t hurt him! I’ll do better!” the mentioned skeleton looked up, fear and guilt written on his face as his breathing picked up. “It was my fault, please, doc, let him go, please don’t do it! I’ll do what you say, I’ll dust that monster just please-!”_

_His Soul turned blue with a loud PING and he lurched forward a moment after, dragged until he was 1 foott away from the doctor who leant down and harshly lifted his head up by his chin, red eyelights boring into his bright, white ones. Next to the both of them, the smaller skeleton shouted in fear behind the hand and kicked out over and over again but his legs never went even close to the adult monster restraining them._

_“You disobeyed me.” The doctor’s voice was eerily calm chilled. “You failed the experiment, traversed eliminating your enemy, and upon hearing your punishment and during the transfer of S-1 into the medical room, you attempted to attack and inflict pain on me. I believe it is in my absolute right to neglect your pleading and do what we agreed on.” The doctor bent closer, his head inches away from the kid and the latter flinched, tears gathering in his eyesockets. “It should be time for you to comprehend and accept the consequences of your choices and actions, as well as realising where your place is. I made you to kill without any lasting negative effects, nothing else, and the only reason S-1 is not yet enduring the Soul modification experiments is because you ‘promised’ me your obedience. You should be grateful I will continue to keep my word after this as long as you do, and not deem it as omitted.”_

_The doctor let go of the skeleton, but kept his hold on him with his blue magic as he turned around. The younger skeleton was shaking, fear and childish fury in his eyes. The doctor dissipated the hand that covered his mouth and started talking towards a door that only had the number 13 on it, the other two hands pulling the little subject after him._

_“No! Please don’t! It will hurt! I don’t want it to hurt! I hate you! I hate you! **Brother**!” he cried, looking back at the other who had tears falling from his eyesockets, unable to stand up and help him. Then he was lifted into the now open room, the door closing behind him…_

 

“…Razz?”

He blinked, his vivid memory shattering, and he blinked, glancing at his right. Both of the Underswap brothers were looking at him, Blue stroking his own wrist, stretching his fingers. There were already marks on his bone that was normally hidden by his blue glove and Razz winced, as what he did came back to him.

“Bud, you’re okay?” Comic asked, Red behind him, probably coming here because of his rather loud yelp.

No, he wasn’t. He just made a fool of himself, he let his fears surface and be shown to others just because the situation was so _similar, hands grabbing his own wrist and pulling him towards the door_ and he couldn’t think straight, he had to fight, had to get free and _it was too much the same_ and now they saw all this and he even hurt Blue and-

A hand was placed on his shoulder and a familiar presence appeared next to him. He relaxed, tension he didn’t know he had leaving his body and he took a deep breath, composing himself. He turned his head and locked eyes with Slim, nodding at his unspoken question. He was fine. His brother was with him now, they were free, it had been years since the doctor died, they were on the Surface now with their counterparts, and a surrealistic coincidence won’t let this vacation be fucking ruined for him.

He looked back at the hotel room door, the room number 13 softly glinting on it in the afternoon sunlight. He then whirled around, grabbing the handle and very much aware of Edge’s inspecting gaze on his back.

“My apologies for bruising you, Blue. Comic, next time I would like to arrange myself where to sleep.” He took another deep breath and opened the door, closing it shortly after he stepped in the room, not wanting to hear the other’s response or what Slim was about to say to them. He knew his brother would tell them something, but he also knew that right now he needed quiet rather than questions and the discussion of another trauma of his, only to get understanding looks because every one of them was just as fucked up.

Yeah, they definitely needed this vacation.


	14. Theophobia - Underswap Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of God
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: racism, religious argument
> 
> (A bit of explaining: this is an Underswap AU where Sans is the older brother and also the one who lived through the RESETS. The Inspiration for this was "A little Blue" by SansyFresh, please read it if you want to understand this AU better and also because I think it is a fantastic piece!)

There were many things that came with Sans being not only the mascot for Monsterkind along with Napstaton, but the assistant of their ambassador as well. One of these that regretfully contributed to his now even busier life was the protestors as his front door at least three times a week. And today wasn’t an exception about that, not that he expected anything else.

Yesterday Chara, Queen Toriel and him visited the Office of International Religious Freedom to discuss matters regarding their beliefs. They told the humans about the old prophecy Monsterkind held onto for a while, but other than that, they didn’t believe in any particular higher power and they were very much open to all on the Surface. The Office also talked about having a conference held next week where they can better explain the meaning of their Soul and existence before any sacral community decided to make matters worse with throwing their own facts and rules in.

‘Well, it was too late for that.’ Sans thought as he sighed and looked out the window, watching the today’s protesters standing and shouting at his house. The signs they carried read “ _Monsters are the devil’s creation_ ”, “ _Go back to Hell where you crawled out of_ ” or something similar to those. It was hard to keep up his overly positive and cheerful personality when humans called you a demon and wanted to curse you out of the world you just came back up to. Especially if they did it in the name of something above.

He rolled his eyelights and stroke his browbone, fixing his attire shortly after. He walked to the door and opened it, stepping out in front of the humans, preparing himself for what was about to come as he showed them his usual bright and fake smile.

“Hello! Is there something wrong?”

“Burn in Hell, you Monster!” someone shouted at him and soon, others joined in, throwing insults at him. A woman pointed at him, clear disgust written on her face.

“God will never accept you amongst us in Heaven! You will never be forgiven!”

“That’s weird, I don’t remember anything that we did wrong. “Sans loudly pondered, his smile twitching just the slightest bit. “And I thought any God is supposed to be forgiving if you wanted to believe in them and follow their rules.”

“The Lord would never let creatures like you into Paradise! No matter how much you pray, you will never get rid off your sins that merged with you since you started existing!” the same woman yelled back, people around her nodding and agreeing.

A rather young man stepped out and sneered at him, holding his sign up higher. “Why would someone like you or any damned Monster in this world think they have the right to be accepted and be a follower?”

For Sans, that was the last straw. He thought he could put his own feelings aside like he usually did when he talked with protesters (and sometimes, it even worked without losing half of his patience) but in this case… He knew he would not take this for long. He even said sorry to the kid mentally before he leant forward, his smile getting a tad bigger and darker.

“Some Monsters actually would like to learn more about different religions! After all, these are very interesting things for my kind! But you are wrong! Monsters like me, if there is some, are really the ones who will never want to do anything with any God!” his tone lowered, the air around him getting tense, almost dangerous, but his smile didn’t change. “I have no desire to be forgiven by a higher power who deemed us guilty and let us be trapped Underground, even though all the books and facts found nowadays state that we did nothing wrong, just Humans just us sooner than they should have! I don’t want to believe in something that let our kind suffer, that let all this happen and did nothing to help us even once! But I appreciate your concerns about the matter!”

His smile was painfully outstretched now, his eyelights gone as he was flooded with memories by his own words. The years in the Lab he was created in, him and his brother living on barely something every day after they escaped, Papyrus’s slowly consuming depression, the kid and the RESETs, living every day over and over, and how all the while he had to stay strong, show an acted façade just so he can give HoPe and provide enough for the two of them-

The humans backed away, now terrified of him and Sans just shook his head, his eyelights returning and his smile coming back to normal. “I am more than sure that if your God forgave you for imprisoning us and then later slaughtering your own kind, than he would have no problem accepting Monsters amongst his followers. Now, I would like to ask you to go home and I hope the rest of your day goes well!” His tone was higher pitched than normal as he turned around and went back in the house, suppressing the urge to slam the door behind him.

The shouting and cursing soon began again, louder than before and Sans just leant against the wall, putting his head between his hands and letting out a hollow chuckle as he shuddered. If a higher power really existed, he never wanted to meet that something that thought Papyrus and him deserved all of that in the past.


	15. Metathesiophobia - Undertale Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fear of Change
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: none

Sans didn’t want to open his eyes.

There would be two possibilities if he did: 1, he would see his old ceiling and the artificial light that was mostly reflected on the snow outside, brightening his room, a sidelong glance revealing his trash tornado behind his treadmill, and socks lying around on his dirty carpet. Or 2, he would see a ceiling filled with fluorescent star and planet stickers that Papyrus and Frisk put up for him, a drawer with an actual working lamp next to his bed he was on, a white desk just visible in the corner of his eyesocket as sunlight pierced through his curtain. And if he wanted to be perfectly honest, which was as rare as him paying his tab at Grillby’s, both of these options made him feel equally relieved and terrified. So yeah, he didn’t want to open his eyes.

He eventually had to though, unless he wanted his brother’s loud attempt of waking him. That habit of his still stayed and Sans was as glad for it as annoyed. With his body tensing up, he peeked through his boney eyelids, summoning his eyelights.

Stars and planets. Huh. It could be worse.

He should feel satisfied. The kid kept their promise for another day and let them stay on the Surface. They were free, Monsterkind was already having a city of its own in less than half a year and the humans were fairly excepting about them. Everyone was enjoying the sun, the fresh air, the endless sky…

The changes.

It was disturbing even for himself sometimes. Because really, who would want to go back to how things were? Who would ever _miss_ the days being repeated over and over again until they knew every outcome without anything else out of the ordinary?

Him, apparently.

It was so different now, and that frightening for him. It was the first time he didn’t know what could happen, didn’t know the outcomes, almost every possible path. So many people say that’s why life is beautiful, because anything could occur, and Sans judged the hell out of those who had this thought process. Not that he didn’t do that with himself in general.

He groaned, sitting up. He **_really_** didn’t want to think about all this right now. It was Sunday after all, Papyrus and him were invited to the weekly get-together at Toriel’s and the last thing anyone needed was his thoughts. As long as he can keep this under control while still being aware of this situation without getting his hopes up too much, he was fine. So he did what he did back in the Underground; plastered a lazy smile on his face and pretended that he accepted all this as he started to get up from his bed, one-two joins popping.

156th day on the Surface, here we go.


	16. Phobophobia - Underfell Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of Fear
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: UF!Frisk, UF!Sans, Mentions of dying, Mentions of death, injuries, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> (PS. Frisk is 13yo in this chapter)

Frisk was soaking wet by the time they got up and reached the nearest trash pile above water. They were shivering as they sat down on it, hugging their legs together despite their body aching on several places.

Another fall survived without even any of their bones breaking. Looks like they were good at those. Frisk would have laughed if they weren’t tired and stressed, the last of their adrenaline leaving them, now that they didn’t have to run from Undyne anymore. For now. They weren’t the hopeful type after all, they knew they will see her again, even if they tried not to.

“Huh. Look at that. Yer alive.”

Frisk jumped, their body tensing but they managed to bit back a yelp. They didn’t know who else was here and they didn’t want another fight, not without them resting a bit. They snapped their head towards Sans, who appeared next to them, a sort of dark amusement written on his face.

“ It’s not easy ta run away from that fishbitch, believe me, I ‘ave a bad blood with ‘er.” he chuckled, observing them. Frisk glanced at their shoulder where a new scar was, little blood coming out of it. Honestly, they were lucky that they managed to escape with only bruises and this. Their hands started to shake at their own thoughts. Lucky… Yeah…

“It usually costs ya an arm an’ a leg ta try and an’ flee.” Sans continued, winking at them, his gold tooth glinting in the faint light. “Can’t really do anythin’ when she’s that spiked up. But yer really deadicated ta get home, aren’t ya brat?”

“Stop…”

“Huh?” Sans was already thinking of another pun when he quirked his browbone at the other. Frisk had their fists clenched next to them, full body shaking now and they turned their head up to meet his eyes.

“Eleven tries… And it wasn’t even a fight. I can’t do this… I don’t want this…”

“I told ya that ya hafta kill ta get stronger-“

“I don’t want to kill!” Frisk screamed, jumping up on their feet and wildly gesturing with their hands, face flushing red. Sans took a step back at the sudden snap, eyelights shrinking in surprise. “I didn’t want any of this! I just want to go home but everyone tries to kill me, and they do it and it hurts! No one helps! Do you think I want to keep going like this?! I can’t do this! I’m scared! I never was this scared! Everything here is awful and terrifying and it feels weird because I’m always just scared and it’s too much! I don’t want to be scared but it doesn’t go away and I’m even afraid of this whole **fucking** thing!”

They were panting now, tears gathering in their eyes and travelling down on their face. They glanced down, looking at their battered clothing. Their bruises and injuries they got in the past week since they left the Ruins. They looked miserable and weak. Just like how they felt. But they shouldn’t show this, they couldn’t, not down here. They were making it worse for themselves again, because they had to learn that monsters were just only use this and-

Something draped over their shoulders and they stilled, slowly peeking up. Sans was next to them now, his expression conflicted but softer than it was when he arrived. He seemed smaller with only a thin, red jumper covering his upper body, his collar fully visible.

There was an awkward silence between them, broken by one-two sob from Frisk as they looked at him, confused, until Sans scratched the back of his skull eyeing the other.

“Whaddya say I take ya back ta our house fer a quick eatin’? The Boss’s still pissy ‘cause ya didn’ finish ‘is lasagne. But none ‘a this sappy shit while yer there!” He warned as tears started to come again in Frisk’s eyes. They felt the tension and their quick anger leaving them as they shakily nodded once, burying their face in the fur of the jacket to hide their tears, wiping them away. Sans just sighed and lifted his hand up for Frisk to take it. They eyed it warily, and for a moment they thought they saw Sans wince before his expression closed off, a grumbling sound leaving him. “No buzzer in there. Now grab it before I change my mind an’ leave yer ass ‘ere, ya brat.”

They smiled at that, finally putting their hand in his. A slight urge hit them to hug him, but knowing and being afraid of the consequences, they just squeezed his hand before they both disappeared.


	17. Somniphobia - Undertale Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fear of Sleep
> 
>  
> 
> Tags and Warnings for this Chapter: UT!Papyrus, UF!Papyrus, Mentions of Killing, Mentions of Death, Implied Forced Sleeping in the Past

When he heard the lock turn in the front door, he froze, listening intently and his hold tightening on the wet clothing in his hand. He waited until there was the familiar sound of boots hitting the carpet and he exhaled, a smile coming onto his face, although a little strained. He only then noticed how hard he was gripping the clothing and the counter, letting go of the latter and resuming to clean the surface of it.

“Hello Edgy-Me! How Was Your Day?”

There was no answer, just the sound of footsteps coming closer and then stopping at the entrance of the kitchen. That was fine. There were times Edge or Red wasn’t in the mindset for a greeting or for his questions ~~(mostly to spare him probably)~~ but that wasn’t a problem for him. Neither the moments when they were just staring at him their observing eyelights piercing through him harder than his own brother’s just like what Edge did at this moment. And that was exactly how a minute passed, in uncomfortable silence that was beginning to get easier to bare. One of the downsides of this universe.

“You did not sleep.”

It was not a question, and he definitely did not tense for a moment, confirming what the other said. He really did not appreciate how the two could read him when it came to this. Was it his posture?

“Rus.”

He has to look after that in the future if it was that. Was his pace slower than usual? No, that wasn’t it, he made sure of that. Maybe-

“Rus!”

And his mind started wandering again. It has been like that lately. Not something that should be his problem, he kept his thoughts in check perfectly, thank you very much. Well, almost perfectly.

He turned around, focusing on Edge who was now in front of him, sharp eyelights finding his own. His forced smile was turning into a grimace slowly.

“You need to rest.”

“The Great Papyrus Does Not Need To Do Such Unnecessary Actions! I Can Assure You Tha-“

“I do not need your reassurance, but your alertness, which I cannot allow to lack.”

Edge’s eyelights snapped to his neck before going back to his face again. Rus flinched. Right. The collar. Edge took the meaning of it very seriously, even more so after he put it on. Not that he had any other choice after the machine was fixed.

A month. It was only a month since he had been stuck in Underfell and he already sensed how it changed him, regarding some things. Not by much, but those 31 days left the mark. One of the examples was sleeping. It wasn’t that he hated sleeping! He never liked it, but he did not have problems with it other than annoyance.

But He wasn’t afraid of it before.

_The sound of a window breaking. Waking up and reacting too late. Monsters he had never seen sending attacks towards him. Bones saving him. Shouting. Shattering. **Dust.**_

He couldn’t be truly safe in this place, he always knew that, way before he got stuck here. So what if he wanted to be a bit more alert in his own way? He never slept much in his life anyway, just 4 hours at best. And He was always irritated by the visual images his mind provided for him at those times ~~(He didn’t mention the other two about the nightmares he had been having since what happened)~~. So it was his own right to not do things that made him feel…defenceless

Edge was still looking at him, eyelights reading every little expression, every little change. He sighed after some seconds, pulling the washcloth out of Rus’s hand with one swift movement.

“Go to my room and sleep.”

“But-“

“That was an order, Rus, not something up for a discussion or an argument. Or you would rather have Red come back and force you to sleep? He did give me pills in the past when I put my work first instead of my health and carefulness.”

Rus’s eyelights widened before he he looked down. He had no doubt that Red would do that. Not that he didn’t understand the kind of “caring” he showed with that. In that case, however, he knew what he would rather wanted to have. So he just nodded and left the kitchen, bracing himself as he went up the stairs. He turned around when he reached the door, watching as Edge inspected the locks on the windows. At least that was a relief for him, knowing someone would watch over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
